


Holding Hands

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Fluff, Going undercover, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hotch—" the brunette started but cut himself off at the narrowing of his Unit Chief's eyes.  "A-Aaron," he stuttered, his tongue faltering on the name but earning a pleased nod in response.  "That's in three weeks.  How could there possibly be <strong>twenty-one</strong> items on your list?"</em>
</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews, in the form of the 30 Day OTP Challenge.  Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So in order to get back into the swing of writing when I get the chance, I'm doing this challenge. All of these will be varying in lengths and will include several AU's (and by that I mean over half) but will be included in the collection. Depending on the responses I receive, I will make a lineup of when these fics will be worked on to be posted. If there are any that don't seem to be getting enough response, I'll simply nix them from the list.
> 
> Hope you like the first one! It's super short and definitely pre-slash.

Reid couldn't help but stare up at his boss in pure bewilderment.  "I don't understand.  Why do we need to practice?"

The older man quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.  "As I recall, you dislike even shaking hands with others.  I need to know that if I find it necessary, I can take your hand without fear of you jerking away.  It's normal for couples to hold hands.  I have a list of actions we need to grow accustomed to, actually.  If we tackle one a day, we should be finished by the time our operation commences."

"Hotch—" the brunette started but cut himself off at the narrowing of his Unit Chief's eyes.  "A-Aaron," he stuttered, his tongue faltering on the name but earning a pleased nod in response.  "That's in three weeks.  How could there possibly be _twenty-one_ items on your list?"

Lips twitching, Hotch's reply was a single-shoulder shrug and an admission of, "You're not the only one who has to practice.  Three of them are mine, and eight of them are tasks we will both likely have difficulties performing.  I'll make a copy and leave it on your desk in the morning.  Now, holding hands.  Do you have a preference for which way?"

Reid furrowed his brows in confusion.  There was more than one way to hold hands?  "I wasn't aware there were multiple options.  Do you have a favorite?" he inquired, rubbing his forearm self-consciously.  He watched Hotch warily as the other man moved to stand directly beside him.

"Give me your hand," Hotch ordered, and Reid hesitantly extended the one he'd just been using to rub his arm.  A warm, gun-calloused hand cupped his, thumb hooking between his thumb and forefinger and the other four fingers curling around the outside of his hand on the other side.  Almost instinctively, Reid's thumb hooked around Hotch's thumb and the rest of his fingers folded around the skin between Hotch's thumb and forefinger.  "This is one way; most likely it's the way you know.  Most children hold hands like this because their parents hold their hands in the same way when in a crowded area or in a parking lot."

"And the other way?" Reid queried, rather needlessly, since he knew he would probably choose the way he was already remotely accustomed to.

Hotch offered a small smile and instructed, "Straighten your fingers."  Reid did as he was bade, stretching out his fingers and waiting patiently.  He felt Hotch's palm turn against his, and then Hotch's fingers were sliding between his and curling over the back of his hand; once more, his fingers curled almost instinctively as well.  It was oddly pleasant and caused his stomach to feel like butterflies had taken flight, which he willingly wrote off as anxiety because viewing it as anything else would mean he'd have to examine things he'd buried years prior.  "For most people, this is considered more intimate.  However, either way will work."

The younger man swallowed with a nod before hastily making a decision.  "This way would be best, then."  He pushed aside the implications of _why_ he'd chosen it.  "I can't quite ascertain what makes you think I can adjust to this in one day, though."

"I suppose my earlier explanation was a bit misleading," Hotch replied, gently extricating his hand from Reid's.  "Not everything on the list will be easily accomplished in a single day.  It's better to introduce them one at a time, though.  Throughout the next three weeks, I will link our hands without warning to help you grow accustomed to it.  I encourage you to initiate it as well."

Reid could only nod, attempting (and failing) to smile as if it were an easy feat.  But there was dread already starting to pool in his stomach, and he was almost completely certain that the entire situation was not going to end well.


End file.
